guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Liselle Morrow
Welcome to the club, now dance! *Dances*. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 07:36, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :Dances* ^_^ Liselle Morrow 11:48, 27 March 2007 (CDT) A really nice page, well done :) -- [[User:Theorythmus|'Theorythmus']] (talk| ) 17:40, 27 March 2007 (WEST) :Thanks! If anyone has any tips or questions, please don't hesitate to give/pose them...Liselle Morrow 11:49, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Uh oh 8/10 signs on your addiction test isn't good is it? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:59, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :Uhhh no not really...the fact that I already score at least 2/10 is not a good sign - though I'm curious to know on which 2 you failed to score then :p Liselle Morrow 16:14, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::I'm guessing he buys more from the store than JUST candy canes, and he used a res sig over resurrection chant. Tain 13:30, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::: :O been found out! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:47, 1 June 2007 (CDT) Move Hey there, I've moved you article to the correct namespace. It's now at User:Liselle Morrow/Armor Gallery. --Xasxas256 07:01, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :Ah, yes, thanks, my silly mistake - I put it down to tiredness.. Liselle Morrow 12:27, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Plox Plox use Minor Edit and Show Preview. Plox and ty. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:48, 1 June 2007 (CDT) :I know how to use those ty, and I do most of the time, but when making a major addition I can't keep on showing previews til i get it all done as my browser occasionally times out and I don't like to lose my work. As for Minor Edit, I use it most of the time but sometimes i forget, please do understand I am not deliberately spamming or anything <_< Liselle Morrow 18:08, 1 June 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:59, December 1, 2010 (UTC)